1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to devices used to aid golfers. More specifically, it relates to a device for aiding golfers in setting a golf ball and golf tee into turf, without requiring the user to squat or bend to the ground.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
Playing a hole on a golf course is initiated by placing a tee on the ground along with a golf ball. Placement of the tee requires a golfer to bend over and place the tee into the ground. A ball is then balanced on top of the tee. This constant placing down and picking up of the golf ball anf golf tee can present a major strain on a golfer, especially for those that may have some sort of physical limitation or handicap that prevents such movement. There have been many devices that attempt to eliminate the stresses associated with squatting and bending over to place or pick up a tee or golf ball.
Several prior art devices focus solely on the placement of either a golf ball or golf tee. Examples of these are shown in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/770,907 to Smeeth and U.S. Pat. No. 5,857,927 to Driscoll et al. A major problem with these devices is that they only solve half of the problem. A golfer using one of these devices must still bend down to set a tee or golf ball depending on which function the device performs. For example, a golfer using the tee setting device of U.S. Pat. No. 5,857,927 must still bend down for placement of the golf ball. In contrast, someone utilizing the device disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/770,907 would still have to bend down for placement of the tee. Thus, the retrieval and placement devices are ineffective as a comprehensive device for preventing excessive and undesired squatting and bending.
There have been many attempts to provide an “all-in-one” device that can both pick up and place a golf ball and golf tee. Examples of such devices are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,254,497 to Brant et al.; 5,839,972 to Swanson; 5,310,177 to Conrad et al.; 6,817,955 to O'Donnell et al.; 7,390,268 to Merriman, Each of these devices discloses a unique attempt to solve the need for bending or squatting, but each has several problems that have yet to be overcome.
The Brant and Swanson inventions include a clamping mechanism for gripping the golf ball and golf tee. A problem associated with use of these devices is the inability to measure the depth of a golf tee being placed into the ground. The devices also rely on the activation and deactivation of a clamping device. Such mechanical mechanisms may become faulty over time resulting in the device not functioning properly and inconsistent results. In addition, the devices require user input to engage and disengage the clamping device which may be difficult or cumbersome for some users.
Other devices like those disclosed by O'Donnell and Conrad rely on a flat surface that uses a scooping mechanism for retrieval and placement of the golf ball and golf tee. An advantage with this type of mechanism is the ease with which a golf ball can be picked up and placed; however, there are several disadvantages associated with use of a scooping mechanism for ball placement. Golf ball placement can often be inaccurate as the ball rolls off the device. Inaccuracy may be further increased when attempting to place the golf ball on the head of the golf tee. These devices also lack a way of measuring and adjusting the depth of golf tee placement. Additionally, these devices rely on releasably engageable mechanisms for proper golf ball placement.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a device that can be used for golf ball and golf tee retrieval and placement that is light, easy to use, and eliminates the need for squatting or bending. Additionally, there exists a need for a device that can achieve golf ball and golf tee placement and retrieval while providing an adjustable reference point to measure the depth of golf tee placement.
However, in view of the art considered as a whole at the time the present invention was made, it was not obvious to those of ordinary skill in the field of this invention how the shortcomings of the prior art could be overcome.